


Talk Dirty to Me

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Speaks Russian, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, and he wants you, bucky has a dirty mouth and he likes to use it, bucky is confident and knows what he wants, he likes to use it a lot, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: You’ve seen Bucky around the compound, but never in a million years did you think that he would be attracted to someone like you.





	Talk Dirty to Me

The first time you met Bucky Barnes, you were trailing Tony from one meeting to the next, up three flights of stairs, down two, all while wearing four inch heels. It wasn’t that you couldn’t handle it, the multiple flights of stairs, numerous times a day, it was the looks everyone shot you that made you doubt yourself.

You knew those looks all too well, you had seen them every day of your life. They weren’t jealous of you in any way, they felt bad for you because you were a plus size woman. You wore a size twenty-four, your bra size was forty-two DD, your stomach and thighs were soft, jiggling when you jogged, but you worked hard not to let their words pierce through the armor you spent years crafting.

You had just rounded a corner, your eyes on the mobile device in your hand, telling Tony who would be in attendance for the next meeting, when you walked into a brick wall. At least, it felt like a brick wall. That was until an arm was secured around your waist, holding you against a solid chest, a screech caught in your throat, your hands scrambling for purchase.

“I got you, doll,” the brick wall gruffed, his fingers digging into your back, but not painfully.

“I… I’m so- sorry,” you stammered, your heart hammering in your throat. “I wasn’t watching -”

“I wasn’t either,” he interrupted, his ocean-blue eyes cutting right through you.

“Hey, Ice Man,” called Tony. “Get your hands off my intern.”

You planted your feet and found yourself sighing in disappointment when his arm fell away. “Thank you, for, uh, for catching me.”

“Yeah, no problem,” he murmured, his eyes flitting over your face.

“Miss Y/L/N, come  _on_ ,” Tony insisted, finger tapping his crazy expensive watch.

You gave your rescuer a warm smile before running off to join your boss.

* * *

Four days later, you found yourself in almost the same position, only it wasn’t a ruggedly handsome individual you plowed into, it was Pepper Potts, and you were carrying a mug of coffee. You squeezed your eyes shut and worked to suppress the shocked shout that was scurrying up your throat. When you opened your eyes, Pepper’s lips were pulled into a tight line as she surveyed her ruined clothes.

“Oh, shit, Pep- Miss Potts,” you wheezed. “I’m so sorry!” You put the files and mug you had been carrying onto the desk behind you, ignoring the protest of whoever was working there, and ushered Pepper towards the bathroom.

“Y/N,” she said calmly. “I’m okay. I just need a change of clothes.”

You stared at her for a second too long before saying, “Absolutely, I’ll call Happy and he can bring you -”

“That won’t be necessary,” Pepper insisted. “I have spare clothes here. Now what about you, are you alright?”

With your brows pulled together, you looked down at your clothes and blew out a heavy breath. “I just bought these,” you groaned.

“Come with me,” Pepper instructed, a warm smile on her face. “We’ll get you fixed up.”

Twenty minutes later, you were in a secure room, pulling off the coffee-sodden clothing and dropping them into a plastic bag. Pepper was already wearing freshly pressed clothes, and standing there, almost naked in front of her, you felt insecure and tried hiding your stomach behind your arms.

“I’ll send this to get cleaned. It should be ready before the end of the day,” she said as she tied a knot onto the bag.

“No rush, Miss Potts.”

“Call me Pepper, please.” She handed you a towel, which you immediately wrapped around yourself, surprised that it actually encompassed you completely.

You followed her into a room that had a variety of clothing in many different sizes. “Wow, this is awesome,” you couldn’t help but say.

“I insisted we supply more than the run-of-the-mill office supplies. Tony didn’t agree with me at first, but as you can see…” her voice trailed off as she waved her hand.

“This is probably the best idea in the history of great ideas,” you laughed.

Pepper laughed with you for a moment before her watch started beeping. “There’s a washroom and changing area just over there, Y/N. You can leave the towel when you’re done.”

You told her how much you appreciated everything she had done, smiling when she excused herself. Finding the section that contained clothes that would actually fit you, you about cried at the wide variety before you, and made a mental note to send Pepper a thank you note of some kind.

Quickly grabbing an outfit, you made your way into the room Pepper had pointed out, and tossed the towel into the hamper. It didn’t take you long to figure out you weren’t alone; you felt the weight of their eyes before a noise was made.

“I know the world has changed a lot in the past seventy-five years, but I think you have the wrong room,” he chuckled.

You knew that voice, it was the guy that saved you from falling the other day. With the shirt held to your chest, you whirled around to find him standing there, water dripping from his long hair onto the unbuttoned blue shirt he was wearing, a towel hastily wrapped around his waist, and his feet bare.

“I, uh, see, funny thing,” you stammered, your face going flush. “Wait… are you… you’re Bucky Barnes.”

With a brow arched, he gave a curt nod. “You’re one of the brighter ones Tony’s brought on,” he joked.

You swallowed heavily at the way his eyes roamed over your exposed skin. “Believe it or not, you’re not the first person to tell me that.”

“I believe it.” Bucky didn’t move to go back the way he had come, or take his eyes from you. “You’re also the sexiest.”

“Wait… what?” you rasped, confusion heavy on your tongue. Before giving him a chance to answer, you shook your head and started to quickly tug on the clothes. “Pepper didn’t tell me there were men and women changing areas. I… I didn’t know. I’ll just -”

Bucky was leaning back against the wall, one foot crossed over the other, and a dark gleam in his eyes. “Don’t leave on account of me, doll,” he insisted. “Besides, I’m enjoying the view.”

A blush colored your chest and neck under the weight of his gaze. “I’m just… you know,” you stammered. “I have a job to do.”

With his bottom lip between his teeth, Bucky hummed. “Tell Tony you were with me.”

A laugh bubbled in your throat as you started to button the shirt, giving Bucky a nice view of your ample breasts. “And what should I tell him we were doing?”

“You could tell him that we were naked, in a room, just the two of us,” he breathed, reaching out to tuck some hair behind your ear. Your head jerked up because, goddamn, when the hell did he walk across the room and how had you not heard him. When your eyes locked onto his, you sucked in a stuttering breath.

A wicked smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. “You alright, doll?” Bucky asked, his finger skimming along your jaw, pulling goosebumps to the surface.

Your mouth was dry as cotton and your lungs decided not to work properly. “I uh,” there was this vein in the side of his neck that was pulsing heavily, “why wou- wouldn’t,” and you really wanted to lick it, for starters, “I be?”

Bucky’s head tipped to the side and for a second, his eyes glazed over as if he were focusing on a sound, a sound that you were convinced was your heart beating against your ribcage like a trapped hummingbird, or the rush of arousal that settled heavily between your legs. His pupils blew wide as he gnawed on his bottom lip.

“I can smell you, doll,” he murmured, all up in your personal space, those long fingers now on your neck.

You hadn’t realized that the closer Bucky got, you took a step back, desperate to put some space between the two of you. He was too close, he smelled too good, and God, you could see his cock growing harder behind the towel he wore.

A whining moan spilled from your lips as your back hit the wall. “And what do I smell like?”

Bucky bent down to whisper in your ear. “Good enough to eat.” His lips were on your neck, sucking and biting when you tipped your head to the side, giving him ample room.

You’d dreamed about Bucky before, about what his mouth would feel like on your flushed skin, about the sounds he would pull from you, but this was one of those times where reality was definitely better than fantasy.

Bucky’s metallic hand ripped the front of your shirt open, sending plastic buttons skittering across the floor. When his mouth covered yours, his tongue pushing between your lips, he pulled down the lace cups of your bra, spilling your breasts into his hands. Your back came off the wall at that simple gesture. Not a lot of men had paid attention to your breasts.

“Fuckin’ gorgeous,” he praised, his lips against your neck and chest, moving closer to your breasts. He sucked bruises onto them as his fingers teased and plucked your nipples.

You were already panting and he hadn’t even  _done_  anything yet. His thigh was between yours and his hips were rocking against yours, making you wetter by the second. You watched as he lavished your breasts with attention they had been missing, and the sight of him biting into the soft flesh made you whimper.

“You like that, baby girl?” Bucky chuckled darkly before biting you harder. You hissed in appreciation and rocked your hips harder against his. “Да, ты делаешь.”  **[Yeah, you do.]**

You had tried to hook your leg around his, to pull him close, to feel his cock throb against you, but he he was already dropping to his knees, his mouth and fingers - flesh and metallic - marking you, ripping the clothes from your body, worshipping you. Bucky growled when his nose brushed against the damp curls between your legs and his thumbs dug into your thighs.

“Lemme see that pussy,” he purred, his breath fanning against your overheated skin.

You hesitated for a moment, no one had gone down on you in… well, years, and those that did, you had to promise to give the best head they could only dream about. Being overweight meant that you were the third wheel, the fat friend that only got laid because they were wearing their beer goggles.

Bucky’s lips pressed to your plush stomach. “Come on, baby girl. I won’t bite. Unless that’s what you want,” he teased with a wink. Swallowing around the knot in your throat, you spread your legs after kicking off the skirt and panties that Bucky had pushed down with his hands.

“Такая хорошая девочка,” he murmured.  **[Such a good girl.]**

With one hand on the back of your thigh, Bucky brought it up to rest on his right shoulder as he nudged at your pussy with his nose, pulling in a deep breath that vibrated through him. “Черт, я не могу дождаться, чтобы попробовать тебя,” he growled.  **[Fuck, I can’t wait to taste you.]**

The breath that your lungs had been holding hostage bursts out when Buck pushed two fingers between your dripping folds, easing them back and forth, spreading your arousal over his cool metallic fingers. You hissed as he teased your tight hole, pushing in just the tip of his middle finger.

“Bu- Bucky, please,” you rasped, a breast in one hand, the other on your belly. With a smirk, he looked up at you through his lashes and pushed his finger in to the third knuckle, and if you had been able to think clearly, you  would have sworn that it started rotating. Your hips rocked against his hand and you let loose a low moan that made the man between your legs shudder.

Bucky stroked you, adding another finger when you begged him for more, going three knuckles deep, and telling you that he couldn’t wait, “To get my cock inside you.”

He put his mouth on you, flicking your clit, sucking greedily on it, swirling his talented tongue around every inch of your pussy that he could reach. It joined his fingers, thrusting in tandem, both of them curling and hitting every spot that would make you see stars.

You came on his fingers and tongue, a harsh shout of his name filling the small room. It was - hands down - the best orgasm you’d ever had, it made you see stars and witness galaxies being born, it had you feeling light-headed and wishing you could feel this way one hundred percent of the time. And just when you thought you could die a happy woman, Bucky was kissing you, forcing you to taste yourself, and his cock was filling you, stretching you so completely that it made your eyes roll back in your head.

“Так плотно, девочка,” was his growling praise when his pelvis met yours.  **[So tight, baby girl.]**

There were these things called words that you wanted to say, string together to form a sentence, but you couldn’t, because Bucky’s hands were on your thighs, lifting you from the floor, and he was slamming your ass into the wall with a growl. Your nails were digging into Bucky’s shoulder, probably drawing blood, but neither of you cared. Bucky was snarling into the crook of your neck, his teeth scraping your skin, leaving marks that would definitely hurt later.

Every thrust took Bucky balls deep and you squeezed his cock every time.

“Я собираюсь кончить, если вы держите это,” he warned darkly, his fingers squeezing you, yanking you to him harder, pushing himself deeper.  **[I’m gonna cum if you keep that up.]**

Wearing a smirk and squeezing your pussy around his throbbing cock again, you said, “Тогда диплом, Баки.” **[Then cum, Bucky.]** His dark eyes bore into yours and he sneered in a way that probably should have scared you, but it sent a wave of arousal to your pussy.

“Ты просил об этом,” he growled. **[You asked for it.]**

Bucky’s hands were on your ass and he spread his feet, pulling you into him as he pounded into you. Your eyes rolled back as the orgasm slammed into you like a freight train, sending you flying into outer space, unraveling you from the inside out. Bucky’s cock swelled and pulsed, twitching heavily as he came, your name sounding like sin on his tongue.

The next thing you knew, you were in a bathtub, bubbles and hot water up to your neck. Bucky was behind you, his mouth next to your ear, his hands moving gingerly over your bruises.

“Ты такая красивая,” he murmured, peppering your neck with kisses, sighing contentedly as you craned your neck.  **[You’re so beautiful.]**

You hummed in appreciation. “You’re not so bad to look at either,” you joked, your voice broken.

Bucky sucked another mark on your neck, moaning low in his throat at the way your hands explored and squeezed his thighs. “You’re going to have to take the rest of the day off.”

“Just the day?” you asked, turning to catch his lips in yours.

The water sloshed over the sides as he expertly maneuvered you so that you were straddling his lap. “For starters.”


End file.
